Realization Brought Forth An Everlasting Love
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: From The moment They met,To all The Times he protected her,And all The Times She returned The Favor The obstacles they faced Every moment,every realization Brought forth an everlasting Love SasuSaku
1. Life As Sakura Haruno

_**Realization Brought Forth An Everlasting Love**_

_**Ch 1: Life of Sakura Haruno**_

--

From The moment They met...

To all The Times he protected her...

And all The Times She returned The Favor

The obstacles they faced...

Every moment, every realization Brought forth an everlasting Love...

But As wonderful as that sounds both new It would never happen. Love was never brought. They were the best of friends, And they both tried to make it work. But all he said was "_We are just to different_" Never In her life did she think he would ever say that to her. He was the most popular guy in the school, She was below the food chain, A low life as they like to say. Her family was poor, His was a high class society. They meet when both were only 6 and 5, Having fun being together.

Flash Back

_"Sakura What Are You Doing!?" 6 Yr old Sasuke yelled to the cutest 5 yr old female toddler with pink hair you ever seen._

_"Sasuke!" She jumped Away from the cliff she was at the edge of._

_"Sakura!" Sasuke Scolded as he went up to her and put his hands on her little shoulders and shook her._

_"What were you doing!?!?" He yelled once again, Sakura winced in pain as Sasuke kept shaking her. Sasuke clearly saw this and quickly put his hand at his side._

_"Sakura.." He started concerned. "What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing Sasuke-kun.. Nothing at all..."_

_Sasuke looked at her carefully and at the collar of her shirt her shoulders he realized red marks and bruises. Sasuke went up to Sakura who was startled at how close he was to her and the fact that she didn't want him to know more about..._

_"Sasuke what are you doing" She asked seriously. He said nothing in return but once he got close enough he reached to the collar of her shirt and pulled it down a bit just to see each shoulder._

_Sakura ashamed just let him knowing he would find out soon._

_"He did it again.. Didn't he." He said seriously. Sakura only nodded in agreement._

_"Why.."_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Why dose he do this to you?" Sasuke asked examining her gashed and tried blood around her neck and shoulder._

_"I guess he think it solves his problems, ever since mom died he started doing this my dad is never home and when he dose this is what happens..."_

_"You have to do something about this.." Sasuke said letting go of her shirt. _

_"I tired they think I'm lying and just walk away.." _

_"Sakura Will you make a promise to me?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sure sasuke-kun" Sakura said._

_"When your older tell them if this keeps going on, and I swear I will be by your side."_

_"I Promises"_

End Of Flash Back

Now here she is A 13 yr old girl going on 14. In School and now she's older Now with no family no dad no mom nothing. Her Dad had killed himself jumping off that same cliff Sakura was going to jump off. Still a 'low life' no where to live and doesn't know where Sasuke is. He moved on short notice and never told her where. His dad didn't allow it, He hated Sakura and poor selfless girl on her own. only looking for friends with money. But he was wrong, She like sasuke for him and so did he with her.

This was an ordinary life for Sakura Haruno.

_**To be Continued /Read and Review plzz, Ty**_


	2. Who New?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Ch 2: Who new!?**

RING!

"Every one get to class immediately!" the Person over the PA said to all the 8th graders in the school.

Kids rushing to get to class, trying not to get a detention. People pushing a pink haired girl all through out the hall's

"get out of the way newbie!" A snob yelled pushing passed Sakura.

"Fuck you" She mumbles

"What did you say to me brow?" The blond haired girl asks.

"You heard me whore!" Sakura yelled.

"How about you say that to my face!" She yelled getting up in Sakura's face.

"No I got something better!"

"Say IT Come ON I Dare YOU!" The Brown eyed blond Taunted.

"I said 'Fuck You, You Fucking Dumb Blond whore' How's that?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Why You Fucking Pink haired Bitch. You know At least **I Have A family**." _**POW! **_

Sakura had just punched that bitch Across the face.

"Never talk about my family. You don't know them!" Sakura huffed and left to class.

"I'll get you for this!!" The bloody nose blond yelled from across the hall.

"Like you can!!" Sakura yelled right back.

Yup, This was life. Always a war in this school, fighting's always going on. always having to do with a pink haired girl. I was kind of weak but beat people badly when I could.

First day of school And I'm already in a fight, wonder what life would be like if I wasn't like that all the time. What would Sasuke-kun think of me if he saw me now? Would he be mad, Proud, Ashamed. What if he hates me? Sigh to bad I have no fucking friends to share this with.

Class Is always A bore. I hear the teacher is always and hour late. I wonder what I'm doing here anyway, no ones here but me and some other guys.

"Yo pinky!" One yells. I turn around to meet a guy with long brown hair and whitish eyes.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be hailing the playboy of the school?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that don't yaw think. I mean You are a girl right?"

"HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!?!?" Whops guess I went to far on this one. oh well.

"Yeah The man whore, any idiot would know that.." hey went to far might as well take it farther.

"I wouldn't talk brow! If I were You I'd kill myself!"

"If you were me?.. I'd be ugly" Ha-ha This is going to be good.

This guy just got so mad you could see steam coming out of his ears. He Snapped up from his chair and was in front of me in seconds! How crude. yeah that's right crude!

"What did you say?" He asked sweetly.

"Cool it Neji She's a girl she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Shut it lazy ass. I'm surprised you even no how to talk seeing as you don't like to learn anything, you might be the stupidest guy in the class for all I know."

"What would you know I have a grade point average passed the charts." He concluded

"Wow, we have so much in common"

"Tch.."

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" A boy form the door asked.

"Nothing much." The man whore says.

"Neji Who is this lovely lady?" The guy in the doorway asked.

Oh no what am i going to do words cant get me out of this mess.

"I don't know.."

"Shikamaru?" He just shrugs his shoulders. I get up from my seat and face this guy with my eyes closed.

"Sakura Haruno and who are you?"

"Uchiha..."

Wait could it be? I look up to be meet with cold black eyes, but these aren't Sasuke's.

"Itachi" I finished for him. Everyone looked at me in shock. Why?

"Hey how did you know that?"

"Itachi It's me Sakura Haruno Pinky remember. I was friends with your brother."

"Oh Yeah Nice to see ya again pinky! Why the hard face?"

"Nothing some things happened over the years and..."

"you are the fighting 'low life' right? every one is talking about you,"

"News get around fast," I stated plainly.

"You think?"

"I know,"

Shikamaru and Neji were just gawking at us shocked beyond words.

"Sasuke.." Itachi began

"Where Is He!?!?" I snapped my head up and yelled at him.

"relax! He's been depressed ever since dad didn't let him tell you where we were moving."

"You're not answering my question!"

"But now he's just turned cold"

"Your avoiding my question tell me WHARE IS HE!!!"

"OUT OF THIS STATE!! DEAD!!"

"WHAT!?!?" I asked shocked.

"No I'm just kidding he's here still living."

"..."

"Hehe" He chuckled nervously

"... ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!"

_To Be Continued_

_**Mena: sorry I haven't been on, im kind of grounded so im sneaking on to update all my fanficions so.. yeah. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!... ... PLEASE?**_


	3. Naruto, why?

_**Mena: I don't own naruto!**_

_**Naruto: DATTEBYO!!!**_

_**Ch 3: Naruto, why?**_

Now that the day was over and itachi got his beating before the principle came, Sakura had to do some running around in the village. She was now heading to the mini mart to get some food for her kitchen.

--

Sakura looked around the store looking for a particular type of food.

" let's see" She told herself, she sang a quick tune while quickly moving her fingers along the items on the shelf's.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed softly.

" Kuso!" She heard. Sakura swiftly turned around to be meet with blue eye's she jumped back startled.

" oh sorry! Its just you took the last miso ramen!"

" You know you don't have to yell I'm barley 5 inches away from you…" Sakura stated fixing her self up.

" sorry! But I usually talk like this!!"

" what's your name anyway I saw you in school during lunch hanging out with Itachi Uchiha" She asked suspiciously…

" MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!! I LIKE RAMEN AND I HATE THE 3 MIN YOU HAVE TO WAIT BEFORE YOU CAN EAT IT!! MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOGAGI THEN EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO LOOK UP TO ME AND TREAT ME LIKE IM A SOMEBODY!! SOMEBODY IMPORTANT!!! Believe it!!" He yelled while putting his fist up in the air..

" and again naruto…. IM RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!!!"

"haha sorry.." he chuckled nervously.

"Never mind that!" Sakura yelled bitterly, Naruto backed away nervously.

" Ugh! Sorry Naruto" She apologized.

" yeah Sakura, why are you in such a bitchy mood all the time?" …. silence….

" COME AGAIN!?!?!?"

" I'm sorry I meant why are you in such a sad mood" He took back

" Its just….. Sasuke "

" the teme!?!?"

" Sasuke Uchiha"

" Yeah I know the teme, Sasuke!"

"yes! You know him!?"

" know him? I don't know him"

" no?" She asked sadly

" Nope, New clue" He said cheerfully.

" I see"

" but I know ware he lives!"

".. how do you know that if you don't know him?"

" I'm Itachi's friend remember? And he is the brother of Teme!"

" Please!! Take me there!!"

" I cant Sakura…" ashamed

" Why?" She asked tears welling up in her eye's

" His father forbids it" He said as he started to walk away" soft moist tears slowly dropped down her face as she watched Naruto leave with a small wave and a ' see you in school' and left with a cheesy grin on his face

---

I walked home after getting that ramen I needed. Home isn't really that far, just in the woods.

I live in a medium sized tent, its not that hard but when you have no fridge the only thing you can have is water and ramen for a real meal. I came up to my dark blue tent and realized that it was a bit to quit for my licking right now. I walk into my tent and set my things on the floor next to my 'bed' oh how I greatly despise this place I wish it would just burn!

I suddenly hear a snap in the trees behind my tent. I rush outside with a weapon in hand.

" whose there!?" I yelled

More snapping's of twigs and rustling of bushes. All around me surrounding me, watching my every move. Around and around. I look left, right every ware. I cant find the person causing me such trouble. Then all of a sudden it stops.

"hello?" I meekly ask. Nothing. No one is there; I tell myself. It grows quit and I hear birds chirping happily. I lower my guard, look around once more. And go back into my tent to prepare myself early for another day tomorrow.

_** To be continued! **_

_**Mena: sorry for the long wait in all my fan fiction I've been really busy lately. And sorry that this is so short. Still got to update other fan fictions you know. X3 . Now…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW, DAMN IT!!!**_


	4. win or lose, pick

_**Mena: I do not own naruto**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. **_

**Ch. 4 **

The next day I found myself being whispered among the other high scholars.

' oh look at that girl, who is she?" one asked anther bitterly

" that Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

" I hear she out for an Uchiha! I hear anther exclaim loudly.

Every turns towards me and stares as I suddenly stop to process what this girl just said.

" What Wrong dweeb? Scared that we know you're a so called competition? You have no chance!" The very girl, who sakura punched just the other day, yelled out.

" … How did you find out? " I demanded

" oh please! Its you were all over Itachi- kun the other day! Its clear you want his brother!"

" oh what do u know!?" I yelled

" much more then you ever will!" she yelled back.

" oh why don't you go get a boyfriend for a change!" I yelled angrily as I walked away from the scene.

" oh I do! I got Sasuke Uchiha! Who do YOU have!?" she yelled bitterly at me. I stopped…

' _Sasuke- kun…' _

The name ran through my head taunting me to run over there and beat her till she brings him to me. The bitter way it rolled off her tong, making me angry every time I replayed the sound of his name in my mind. How could he say yes to such a snob!? I was his first! I wanted him first! I was there first! I was there for him when he needed me first! I was the one who meet him first! I was the one who said our last good buy! IM THE ONE WHO WANTS HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING!

" Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked with a smirk.

" What's it to ya?" she spat.

" oh shut up," I turned around fully facing her now. Everyone in the hall gathered around as if I was going to take her down or something.

" I bet you don't know anything about him," I challenged smugly.

" oh really? Want to make a bet?" she asked determinedly

" bring him here, tomorrow, we will ditch and take it to the park "

" fine it's a deal, but If I win," She smiled " you be my personal slave for the rest of the year. Got it?"

" Fine, and if I win you are my slave for the rest of the year" I agreed.

"Deal!" we both said.

" OI SAKURA- CHAN!!"

" ugh! What do you want Naruto!?" I yelled

" oh come one Sakura- chan! don't be so bitchy today!" he said cheerfully

" excuse you?!" I yelled

" Sakura! Is it true that your actually going to meet the teme!?"

" yes, or at least I hope "

" that good I hear he's been .. Sad"

" oh he has," we both turned around to be meet with Itachi

" I wonder why?" I asked out loud

" I don't know but he's always stuck in that room doing lord knows what"

" is he really going with that snob?" Naruto asked

" yup , sadly. He always accepts girls offer to be his girlfriend" Itachi said

" I see…" I sad depressed.

" don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he will remember you," He said trying to cheer me up

" I guess…"

I walked away and soon got my lunch I joined an empty table on the dead end of the cafeteria.

I continued to eat till I heard a soft shaky voice call at me..

" S-sakura? I-is it okay… If… I.. U-uhh.. Sit here t-today? "

" I looked up to and saw a shy girl with medium length hair holding her tray nervously. Quivering like a lost puppy.. She was over all a very cute girl, she looked so sweet and innocent.

" Oh no! go ahead!" I said joyfully. Maybe she will become my friend? I hope…

" T-thank you" she said as she sat herself at the end of the small table.

" I'm H-Hinata Hyuga… " she said shyly and uncertain.

" I'm sakura haruno" I said back

"I K-know…."

" So Hinata, Are you related to the man- whore?" I asked eating my lunch messily.

"Huh?"

" I mean.. That.. Guy, with the long hair, looks like a girl"

"Ano, That's my cousin Neji. H-he's very over protective, its kind of a-annoying a-actually.." She said drinking form her juice box.

" I see, dose he know Sasuke Uchiha?"

" Itachi's B-brother?"

" Hai"

" ummm… I think s-so, T-they talk on the p-phone a lot thought… w-why?"

" Just wondering" I said excusing myself for my next class.

School went bye excusable fast that day.. I couldn't wait till tomorrow, when I finally meet my Sasuke- kun again.

I walked into my tent and changed into some pants and shirt. Soon to fall asleep and dream about the guy I've loved for so long.

-Ring, Ring-

" Hello?"

" _Sasuke- kun? Can you come to the school tomorrow? Oh pwees?"_

" No."

" _come on Sasuke!"_

" Why do you want me to go so badly?"

" _to show this girl that I own your ass!"_

" What girl!? And you own my ass!? Who the fuck do you think you are!? Listen Alice! I don't know what you want to do but I can assure you its not going to happen!! Do you got tha-"

" _Sakura, Sakura Haruno"_

" ….Sakura?"

"_yes, pink hair, loser emo, no family, etc."_

" …. I'll be there."

"_Thanks Sasuke-kun!! Kiss, kiss!!"_

-beep, click-

' _Sakura… could it be really you?"_

_**to be continued!**_

_**Mena: well there ya go. Srry im taking so long to update! But I will come up with some more, or at least try to, this week. Thanks and **_

_**I would really like if you would review.. a lot of people seem to like this story but wont review.. Its getting me kind of down :\ please review. Thanks.**_


	5. Its over

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Okay people! I wont be updating for, like a week. Because I have a class trip to Washington DC this Tuesday. APRIL 22, 2008! And wont be back till the following FRIDAY! So I'm going to try and update all my fiction in the mean time. Well thanks and please..**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Ch. 5**_

" Sasuke! Ware on earth are you going!?" Sasuke's Father yelled as he sat down in his brown leather chair.

" To Alice's school.." He said resting his hand on the brass door knob of their front door

"Alice?"

"Yes father, she wants to show me off.." He said getting inpatient

" Alice, What a bright young dear. She was always such an Angel!" His eyes gleamed.

" Yes.." He mumbled " She really is…"

" Sasuke!! don't be saying such hideous things about that low life!"

" Alice? A low life?" he asked hopefully

" SON! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR REALLY TALKING ABOUT!!"

"father I have no idea what your saying" He said closing the door on his way out of the house.

" Damn kid.. Always thinking about that Fucking girl!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

' _Its always the same thing with him!' _Sasuke thought in anger. ' _don't think about her son! She's a low life! Get that through your head! Your to good for her!…. Oh why don't you try not loving her!! The only reason you like Alice is because her father wants to join with your damn company!' _He thought while walking down the street.

Sasuke soon came to a halt

' _damn it dad… you know what. You know why I cant forget her!? Do you want to know why!? ITS BECAUSE-'_

"I LOVE HER!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs throwing his arms in the air.

" Sasuke-kun? A-are you talking about me?"

Sasuke quickly regained his composer.

" Alice!? -cough- I'm Here for a reason. Lets get this over with."

" Like OMG! Sasuke-kun! Live A Little!" He glared at her. "Like, lets go." She quickly Said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" oh Hinata.. What if he doesn't come?" Sakura asked worriedly

" I-I'm sure he will c-come… I mean y-you said you guys n-new each other.. Right?"

" yes but.. What if he doesn't remember me" she said sadly.

They booth looked around and saw Alice among the large crowd of students waiting to see the oh mighty Sasuke Uchiha.

" R-relax Sakur-"

" HEY FORHEAD!" Alice interrupted. Sakura looked up to be meet with Alice. Along with the large amount of people who stayed silent looking behind Sakura in shock.

" Well?! Ware is he!?"

" Sakura"

She froze…

She could feel him behind her… him just waiting for her to turn around. But she couldn't. not with out an explanation.

" still the same pink headed loud mouth " He said sarcastically.

" Sasuke…" her eyes begging to let the small tears fall from the corners. "why?.. What did I do wrong?"

Sasuke stared at her back. Seeing her small frame shake in front of him.

" I'm sorry.." He whispered.

The crowd and Alice gasped. And continued to watch the scene un-fold in front of them.

" 'IM SORRY!?' " she turned around tears rolling down her face in anger! " IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! 'IM SORRY'!?"

" Sakura please!" he Said grabbing her wrist and shaking her back and forth " GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She winced at his tone and the strong grip he had on her. Seeing this he immediately let go.

And she remembered that one time.. When they were little.. Young kids.. Friends looking out for each other.

_"Sakura.." He started concerned. "What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing Sasuke-kun.. Nothing at all..."_

_Sasuke looked at her carefully and at the collar of her shirt her shoulders he realized red marks and bruises. Sasuke went up to Sakura who was startled at how close he was to her and the fact that she didn't want him to know more about..._

_"Sasuke what are you doing" She asked seriously. He said nothing in return but once he got close enough he reached to the collar of her shirt and pulled it down a bit just to see each shoulder._

_Sakura ashamed just let him knowing he would find out soon._

But this.. This was different..

Sasuke grabbed one of her arms gently…

" W-what are you doing? " she asked tears still falling from her puffy red eyes.

He stood quite and gently rolled up the sleeve of her sweater.

And there it was..

Gashes, scars, bruises, Scabs. Up and down her arm.

Sakura snatched her arm back and rolled down the sleeve of her sweater.

" It Was you? Wasn't it…" He asked her disappointed.

".. Yes.. It was" she said looking at him. Sasuke sighed deeply .

"…WHY!? DO YOU WANT TO GET HURT!? DO WANT TO BE IN PAIN!? DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME LIKE THIS!? YELLING AT YOU!? ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her

"IM TELLING YOU THAT NOTHING WILL BE GOOD OF THIS STUNT YOUR PULLING!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!? DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST- UGH!! I CANT EVEN YELL ANYMORE!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY OR DO TO HELP YOU!!" he let his arms fall to his side. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Angry that she's doing this? Sad that she's crying and cause she's in so much pain? Happy that he finally was reunited with her? He didn't know. He had no clue.

Sakura stood there. Letting his words sink into her head.

" Alice, tell the principle that I'm coming to this school tomorrow"

" y-yes Sasuke-kun " she said as she ran to the principles inside the school.

" Sasuke I-" Sakura started

" Don't Start" he interpreted her seriously

"Sasuke-kun! Like I told the principle and she said sure whatever" Alice said running towards him

" good, and Alice?"

" yes?"

" Its over" He said cheerfully. Alice stood there dumbstruck.

_**to be continued**_

_**Mena: Well there we go for that chapter. Wow this is going to be a lot longer then I wanted this fiction to be. -sigh- anyway review**_

_**- Also I would like to say that i have made a myspace and don't have that many friends... so if you have a myspace and would like to add me as their buddy on myspace plzz look at my profile and i have my myspace set as my homepage link.-**_


	6. REAL

_**Realization Brought Forth An Everlasting Love chapter 6**_

"what!?" Alice screamed.

"oh shut up Alice, you cant really say that I liked you" Sasuke said calmly. He slowly put his hands in his pocket to gain his regular composure.

"Sasuke! If you do this to me, I will be sure to tell my father that your company will never be part of ours!!" she yelled at him with all her might. She got out her cell phone and started calling her fathers number.

"tch.. Like I care" he said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her towards his house, Hinata followed them, by the command of Sakura.

Once they got a couple blocks down he let go of her hand.

"Sakura what's a matter with you!?" he yelled.

" y-yeah Sakura, you shouldn't be d-doing this to yourself…" Hinata shyly joined. Sakura looked down in disappointment.

"Stay out of this Hyuga!" Hinata looked away.

" Don't you dare yell at her Sasuke!" she yelled at him bravely, defending her delicate friend.

" Why not!?" he yelled back

"Because she a REAL friend!" She stormed. Sasuke stood quite. There was a long silent pause…

" why did you leave Sasuke-kun?"

" It wasn't my choice to leave Sakura, it was my fathers.. You know he didn't like you and he wanted me to 'start new' as he would like to say.." he explained.

" I wish you said that sooner." she said sadly.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

" B-but Sakura-chan that's still n-no reason to c-cut yourself like t-that.." Hinata said quietly.

" I agree. Did you think this would make you feel better?." Sasuke asked softly

"…no…" she responded looking down in shame of what she was doing with herself..

"come on lets go home.." Sasuke said..

" where?" she asked him

" my place… I'm going to show my father something he'll never forget."

"oh…Kay?" then they started walking away from the sad forgotten Hinata.

"-sigh- W-what to do n-now.." she soon started to walk to the ramen stand for some lunch.

_**Mena: thanks and srry for the long wait.. **__**Review**__** thanks!**_


	7. The kiss'

**Realization brought forth an everlasting love**

**Ch 7**

"Father?"

"Yes son?"

" I have something to show you.." He said plainly.

" What is it?" His father asked as he slowly put down the novel he was reading. He gave Sasuke his full attention before his son showed him what he had to see.

There was a long silence that filled throughout the room till Sasuke decided it was time.

'_This is it..' _he thought to himself.

".. Sakura" He called calmly. His eyes closed as he herd Sakura step out from the door way. He opened one eye slowly to see his fathers shocked and also very angry, frustrated expression.

Sakura stood quite and unsure of herself in Sasuke's father's presence. He glared at her with burning eyes, as she started to slightly shake.

" Itachi!!" His father screamed.

Sasuke and Sakura flinched silently. Itachi came running down the stairs, glanced at Sakura and silently froze. He quickly gained composer and stood at his father's side, mentally cursing in his mind.

" Yes father?" He asked.

" Did you know anything about this lifeless piece of trash coming here!?" He yelled from his chair.

"No sir" he said calmly.

"excuse me Father…" Sasuke interpreted.

" What!?" he yelled.

"She isn't what I wanted to show you" he said taking his hands out of his pocket.

" How can this get any worse!" he said getting up from his chair.

"In many ways! I'm gonna show you something you wont ever forget!" Sasuke yelled. He took hold of Shaking Sakura and forcefully connected his lips to hers.

Sakura stood there, not knowing what to do. Her eyes were wide and she shook more then ever.

"Sasuke what are you doing!? Are you mad!?" Itachi yelled.

Their father stood there in complete **anger**! Until he decided he had enough. Sasuke broke the so called 'kiss' and stood in front of The scared confused teenage girl.

His father shoved Sasuke into Itachi and grabbed hold of Sakura by the hair. And yanked her head. HARD, She screamed in pain.

" Let Go of me!" She yelled trying to aim punches. But he took her two flying fist and put them behind her back.

" Father let go of her!" Itachi yelled as he held back the armed Sasuke.

" Damn it! Dad I swear if you hurt her…. I'll kill you!!" he swore.

" Shut the hell up Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

" yes son, listen to your brother." he said calmly shoving Sakura back and forth by her hair every now and then.

" What the hell do you have against me!?" Sakura yelled "What did I ever do to you!?"

" you were born…" He whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura's anger slowly changed to fear as the tone of the words replayed in her mind.

Sasuke looked at his father with murderess intent.

"Stop it Sasuke, the more you struggle the more he's gonna keep doing stuff like this. Just so it bugs you." Itachi said to Sasuke

" Fine." he said plainly. Standing completely still.

Itachi then let Sasuke go. And just waited for him to act up again.

Their father still had Sakura in his hands. Waiting for Sasuke to go for him, just to give him an excuse to harm the scared girl in his grip.

Sasuke then lunged himself towards his father! His dad held Sakura against his body and let go of her hands to grab the hem of her shirt. Itachi ran as fast as he could towards Sasuke and grabbed his wrist just in time. Before he could land a hit on their Father. Their dad smirked devilishly and slowly pulled up Sakura's Shirt. Just enough to show half her stomach.

" Stop it! What are you doing!?" She yelled, tears rolling down her face.

" That's it!" Itachi yelled. Everyone looked at him as he marched right up to his father and landed a hard punch to his stomach. His reflexes kicked in as he let go of Sakura to clutch ware he was just hit. Sakura then fell to the floor. Sasuke Ran to her, picked her up and ran out of the house.

" Sasuke don't forget to be back home for dinner!" Itachi yelled after them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks and more to come 'stay tuned' ha-ha!**_


	8. Being to smart

**Realization Brought Forth An Everlasting Love**

'Sasuke! what were you thinking!?" Sakura yelled once they were at least 3 blocks away from Sasukes house.

" I was thinking I was being smart.." he said smugly

" Damn it Sasuke!" she huffed and pouted angrily. honestly how was that being smart at all.

Sakura sighed, she got a bit to excited back there and didn't want there to be anymore surprises. Sasuke smirked as he saw her sigh deeply.

" Sasuke.. I'm going to go.." she whispered lowly, walking around him.

" Where are you going!?" he swiftly turned around.

".. home.. you know where every one goes when their tired." she said still walking to the main streets. Sasuke followed closely behind.

" I'll come with you.." he said.

" NO!" she stopped suddenly making Sasuke bump into her ever so slightly.

" Why not!?" he yelled back

" because...." she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him she's been living in a tent for half her life.

" i need to pee" she said blankly. Sasuke chuckled softly.

" well.. okay then. I'll see in school tomorrow then" he waved and went headed off to his own home.

" yeah.. me to" she whispered and sighed.

_**Mena: yeah umm sorry for the extremely long update but ummm .... yeah so... yeah.. review plzz.**_

_**i don't own naruto**_


	9. Pissy fits

Chapter 9

If I was a girl wanting to go pee where would I go?

Home. Duh.

But where would home be?

"thank you very much! I'll come and pick up the usual tomorrow!" Sakura yelled.

" okay sweets! I promise you we'll have it ready when you get here!" the clerk lady yelled after her as Sakura walked out of the store.

Hn… I thought you had to go pee.

I followed her through out the town and this was starting to get boring. When in the hell am I gonna find out where she lives. This is tiring just go home Sakura!

" Oi Sakura-Chan!" I herd some dude call her name and I instantly ran foreword and hid behind a mailbox to hear their conversation better.

" Naruto.. How many times do I have to say not to yell!" she said to him frustrated.

" Gomen Sakura-Chan " he apologized

" anyway, what do you want?"

" I just wanted to say hi!" he said idiotically

"What an idiot" I said quietly to myself.

" well.. Hello. I have to go now Naruto. I'll see you in school tomorrow." she said as she eagerly kept walking.

" SEE YA SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed.

I covered my ears and waited for him to go inside the store then continued my journey to find the house that belonged to the one and only Sakura Haruno.

---------------------------

The night sky soon started to come forth and Sakura had stopped by several stores to get bottles of water and a bunch of little foods and lighters. If I didn't know her I swear I'd mistaken her for a heavy smoker.

I sighed frustrated. And followed her into the woods in the outskirts of town. What is she up to?

We soon approached a yellow tent near a small river and high trees….. ………….

What. The. Hell.

She fell into a pile of leaves near a log right out side the tent and sighed tiredly. She went inside and walked back out with a pot and looked around her bag for the ramen she just bought. She got a pile of twigs near the tent and threw them in a pile near the log. She went back inside the tent and got out a metal rack and put it over the fire. Then she got a bottle of water and filled the pot, put the ramen inside the pot and slammed it on the rack. Then she sighed yet again and fell back onto the leaves.

And I repeat.

What. The. Hell

No better yet.

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

About 10 minutes later she got up and put the ramen in a bowl and began to eat it. When she was done she walked inside the tent and came out with a bathing suit. She ran and jumped into the lake and took a bath.

Wow. This is some crazy shit man. But what the hell!?!?

Another 10, 20 minuets passed and she got out clean… and wet.

Ooo la la.

she went back into the tent and came back out with dish soap. And got her pot or pan or whatever the shit and washed it in the lake. Then she filled it with water and pored it on the fire. She then picked up the twigs and threw them in the lake.

At least she's safe about it.

She went back into the tent and 5 minutes later the light went off and I guess she went to sleep.

" …. The Fuck!?" I whispered/ yelled to myself.

I cant take this. I'm gonna do something about this. Sooner or later.

I swiftly left without leaving a trace back to my boring life.

--------------------------

" hey little brother smart move you pulled earlier" Itachi said sarcastically

"Shut the fuck up" I snapped. I walked up to my room and slammed the door.

"… what's got his dick in a twist?"

_**Mena: well this was a little chapter that I enjoyed. I just liked how he had a pissy fit over everything. Review! **_

_**I don't own Naruto.**_


End file.
